Cotton Candy Cookie/LINE
Cotton Candy Cookie was released on July 29th, 2016. She throws away her failed letters, which explode into Cotton Candy Jellies and destroy obstacles. She also has a unique Bonus Time and changes the Bonus Time letters into ILOVEYOU!. Description Cookie made of sweet, sweet sugar. Apparently, Cotton Candy Cookie has the highest level of sugar among the Cookies. With a heart so sweet, no wonder she's always in love! She spends all day writing love letters, but discards more letters than she sends. She does not write those letters for her love to come true, but to cherish each moment of being in love. Almost every Cookie has received a letter from Cotton Candy Cookie. They say that the contents of the letter are so sweet, that every Cookie hopes to receive one someday. Skill Collects unusual alphabets and goes to a special Bonus Time. Send a love letter through Bird Post during Bonus Time to create Heart Jellies. Throws away unfinished love letters, which destroys obstacles and creates Cotton Candy Jellies. (Alphabet Jellies occasionally appear in between regular Jellies) Statistics Loading Messages *"I wish you blue birds in the spring..." *"Roses are red..." *"Violets are blue..." *Now, where did I leave my heart stickers? *"Sugar is sweet, and so are you..." *"Your eyes shine bright like a Crystal..." *Which color should I use today? *Oh no! I made a spelling mistake! *"Somewhere over the Cookie rainbow..." Updates *September 9, 2016 **Cotton Candy Jelly now scores less **Combi bonus modification: Cotton Candy Jelly points bonus have been reduced *December 22, 2016 *Even more points for Cotton Candy Jelly **Combi bonus modification: even more points for Cotton Candy Jelly Trivia *She is the fourth Cookie to alter Bonus Time. The other Cookies are Strawberry Cookie, Apple Cookie, and Cherry Blossom Cookie. **She is the second Cookie to have her own signature Bonus Time levels, the first being Apple Cookie. **She is the third to have her own Bonus Time BGM, after Rockstar Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. *When entering Bonus Time as Cotton Candy Cookie during The City of Wizards episode, the Dark Moon Jellies will not show up. * During Day Bonus Time as Cotton Candy Cookie, it is possible to have an event Jelly appear if the event is collecting something for an event like Collect Items. * She is the eighth Cookie in the game with an unique musical theme while running. The other Cookies are Rockstar Cookie, Adventurer Cookie (during his Hidden Ruins Exploration), Mint Choco Cookie, Peach Cookie (during her Peachy Bo-Staff ability), Onion Cookie (during her Haunted House ability), Macaron Cookie (during her Macaron Parade ability), and Sea Fairy Cookie (during her Wave Sprint ability). **She is, however, the first Cookie in the game to have her own unique theme during Bonus Time only. *When using a Cookie Relay, the ILOVEYOU! letters will revert back to the BONUSTIME letters, still using the same letters from this Cookie. This also happens the other way; when using her as relay, the BONUSTIME letters will switch to the ILOVEYOU! letters. *The Rainbow Rush background is meant to look anime-ish. The bears in the background have much bigger eyes and even eyelashes. * Usually, a relay Cookie will continue from the type of Bonus Time from the first Cookie (special Bonus Time ignored). For instance, the relay Cookie will start from the space Bonus Time if the first one ends with standard and vice versa. However, if Cotton Candy Cookie is the first Cookie, the relay Cookie will always start with standard. This is the same if she is the relay. * References on Loading Messages: ** "Somewhere over the Cookie rainbow...", might take reference to the song "Over the Rainbow" from the movie The Wizard of Oz. ** "Roses are red", "Violets are blue", "Sugar is sweet, and so are you" were all referred from the famous poem "Roses Are Red". ** "Your eyes shine bright like a Crystal...", might take reference to "Diamonds", a song by Rihanna in 2012. Audio Gallery Sliding When About to Throw the Letter When Throwing the Letter When Throwing the Letter (combination) When Letter Explodes Bonus Time (Day) Bonus Time (Night) ko:솜사탕맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:8th Cookie Army Category:Female